Painful Love
by G96
Summary: They all thought is was impossable, even her. Guess they were all wrong, She only needed a Non-Human. Please Comment on the story only my second story.
1. Trying to help

_**They all thought it was impossable, even her . Guess they were all wrong, She only need a non-human.**_

**I have never seen such pain in some one so small, all I feel from her is Pain, Misary, and lonelyness. I wonder what would happen if I tried to help her be happy again**_. _

He though as he tried so hard to make the hurt were-wolf in front of him happy again.

"Stop trying because it isn't going to work." She said as she phased not caring about sherding up her clothes.

**I wonder what happened to her to make her feel like this.**

"You don't want to know, what happened to her. If I were you, I would just leave her alone for a bit." His brother Edward said. He forgot he could read minds.

"What happened to her, just tell me." He said hoping that he could get an answer on the subject about the little she-wolf who had so much pain inside.

"You really want to know what happened. Her one true love left her, because he fell in love with her cousin, who is more like a sister to her, and she has to see him everyday. There i told you all that i know on the subject, so stop thinking about her in that way, you can't comfort her no one can, and i forgot to mention her dad died right before she started phasing." Edward said as he went back inside to see his love.

**Oh I am going to find away to comfort her and make her happy if it is the last thing I do**


	2. Running Away

**Sorry it is so short.**

IN THE FOREST

_I can't belive he tried to make me happy, guess all bloodsuckers are stupid. I just can't belive he accutualy tried to help._

_Leah we can hear your thoughts, if you forgot about that. Now which Cullen was trying to help you?_

_None of your busisness, Alpha Jake. I will talk to you tomorrrow._

_Leah which cullen............_

Leah phased back before he could finish what he was going to ask. Forgetting that she had no clothes on she walked back to the Cullen's house for food which was the last place she would want to go right now but the only place with food.


	3. Can't Help

Cullen's house

As Leah arrived at the house she relized she shreded up her clothes and that right now she was nude, walking to a house of vampires. She also relized that the one vampire who was trying to help her was standing outside the house waiting.

"What are you looking at." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest so that he wouldn't be looking there like most guys would.

"Would you like some clothes?" He asked in a nice sweet vocie which surprised her more then anything.

"Sure. Now, why are you trying to help me because it isn't going to work." she said angry at him.

_DON'T PHASE, DON'T PHASE_

She told herself over and over again hoping not to phase and that is when she was hit with a wave of happyiness, she know who was sending it which mad her more angry so he sent more happyiness. Everytime she would get angry he would send more happyiness to her but that got her more angry so she final phased and was looking at him with those big brown eyes of hers.

She looked like she was ready to kill him and of cousre that is what she thought of doing.

_Leah don't you dare hurt hm._

_Why not Jake he is just like any other guy he would find a way to hurt me first_

"Leah I never ment to hurt you, I was only trying to help you move on from him." He said as he stepped forward towards her. Which made her howl. Next thing they both knew all the Cullens and all of Jake's pack was around them.

"Don't go near her Jazz." Edward said as he was trying to protect his love Bella from the angry wolf in front of them.

She just turned around a ran as fast as she could to escape from this whole a friendly vampire trying to help her.

_How dare he try to make me happy. Look what happened I am just going to leave them be and never come back_

_Leah return to the Cullen's house NOW._

_No Jake I can't go back there as long as he is there._

_He needs to talk to you in person_


	4. Convincing to Return

Leah just ran she didn't care were she went to as long as she could get away from all of this. Part her wanted to go back and talk to him but she couldn't without thinking about what could happen if the other wolfs saw her talking about feeling to a Bloodsucker.

_Come back now Leah. _

_Jake why are you trying to us the Alpha voice on me._

_Because you are being so stuborn and that is the only way for you to return here._

_I'm not going back Jake I could have hurt somebody. _

That is when Jacob showed her how everyone was feeling with her just running off. They were all crying or looking like they were going to cry. Jasper was the last person she say and he looked hurt for some strange reason.

_I'm not going back to them or any of the wolfs._

_Leah just talk to him, ok for me at least and if not for me for the pack._

_Why Jake the pack doesn't need me like they need you._

_The pack needs a bata and your the only one I trust for the spot._

_Fine I'll come back and talk to him, for the pack only._

Leah ran as fast as she could back to the Cullen's she didn't know why she was so exicted to see him again but she needed to see him for some reason. She just countinued to run as fast as she could tell she came back to them as soon as she was back at the Cullen's house. She phased back into human form.

"You wanted to talk, Bloodsucker?" She asked as she stepped closer to him


	5. AN

Sorry about not updating for a while, I'm am having major writers block.

Sorry I will try to write soon, don't get mad please it is the end of school and with track and field and grad coming up i have no time on my hands


	6. The Talk

**Dislcaimer I don't own Twilight but if i did they would so be a couple.**

* * *

As soon as she returned to the Cullen`s house she phased back to human and looked around only seeing Her alpha, The pixie vampire and of course the vampire who has been trying to help her.

"I`ll go get you some clothes." Alice said as she ran into the house, she tried not to look at Leah when she came back with the clothes. Leah got dressed and looked at the vampire she belived was named Jasper, he looked back at her and she felt a spark fly between them the only thing is one is a vampire and one is a werewolf they can't be together.

"The rest of you should leave and let us talk in private." The blonde vampire said with his southern accent.

"We do you want to talk to me so badly?" she asked what did he see in me and helping me, I will always be depressed so why help.

"Why don't you want to be helped. I can make all your pain go away just as long as you let me." he said as he stepped closer to me and looked at me.

"Becauce I don't need some leaches help controlling my emotions." she backed away and turned my back on him but he grabbed her waist.

"Being around you is like being on a rollercoster of emotions and if you controlledn them then you wouldn't feel like you feel right now. Being confused about your emotions and not being able to tell if it is your heart or head telling you how to feel all the time." He said as he turned her around to face him.

"And what am I feeling. I am able to tell if my heart or head is telling me something." She said as she tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong for her.

"You want to know what your feeling. Your feeling hurt, angry, pain and that is only what your head is telling you." He said as he looked her in the eyes and it just went down hill from there on.

"Ok and what is my heart say?" She asked as she got closer to him.

"Your heart is saying no not saying screaming love and happiness every your head doesn't want you to feel." He said as he tried to stop himself from feeling it two but he couldn't, it was to hard for him as much as he loved Alice, he started to get this feelings for this hurt werewolf. "I should propably get going ." He said as he let her go and walked away from her leaving her hurt by both head and heart.

* * *

**The next Chapter i might put it from Leah's POV because i am wanted to put it in Someone's POV ok**

**Review please**


	7. FeelingsImprintingBabies

Leah just sat there thinking about what had between her and the bloodsucking leach who she knew she was getting feelings for. Some reason she thought he was feeling the same way as her but then again they are ment to be enemys and no matter what happens they will still be enemies.

"Mind if I join you?" The blond vampire asked as she sat down next to her.

"I don't care, I was about to go for a run." Leah said as she started to get up but was stopped.

"Be nice to my brother. I have never seen him feel this way about anyone before and I don't want to see him hurt." She said as she let go of the smaller girl.

"Why, he doesn't even like me he likes that small annoying Alice vampire person." Leah said as she ran into the forest but could still hear what the vampire was saying.

"He may like Alice but his heart seems to start belonging to a mutt, and as much as I don't approve I don't like to see him hurt." Rosalie said as she started to walk towards the forest the same way Leah ran.

"You know what , my little idiot of a brother has fallen for one of you kind and that just makes me feel angry because when he imprints on someone he will forget all about the bloodsucker he is starting to love." Leah said as she saw Rosalie walk though the trees towards her.

"What about when you imprint on someone imagine how that will make Jasper feel." Rosalie said as she sat down against a tree.

"I can't imprint because I am a girl and imprinting is surpose to continue the wolf gene, So you don't have to worry about Jasper being hurt by me. Basically I am like you I can't have a kid because of the way my body works now." Leah said as she sat down next to the vampire who she could see becoming friends with.

"Yeah, I do because he is going to have to choose between his two loves you and Alice and that is going to hurt him alot more then just you." Rosalie said as she got up and walked away from the She-Wolf who tranformed and ran away from the Cullens house as fast as she could because she wa ruinning the family.


	8. Annoying Brother Knows the Truth

**I don't own twilight but if I did Leah and Jasper would be together and Leah would be BFFs with Rosalie**

**I have been wanting to write it for a while from Leah's Point of View**

* * *

Leah's P.O.V

I ran thought the woods as fast as I could to try and get away from everything going on in the world and that is when my annoying brother started to talk to me.

_**Why do you always think I am so annoying and an idiot?**_

_Your the one who has falling in love with a bloodsucker and you can't stop talking about the Cullens._

_**Yeah I am the only one who has fallen in love with a vampire. Like I can't see you thinking of your talk with Rosalie and Jasper.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**You know exactly what I am talking about. You have falling in love with Jasper Hale and you just don't what to admit it.**_

_I don't know what you mean I don't love any stupid bloodsucker because I know that no matter what we will always be mortal enemies._

_**Why do you think we haven't imprinted?**_

_You haven't found your soul mate and I am a deadend for the wolf gene that is the only reason why._

_**No, my soulmate can't have kids because she is frozen in time and your frozen in time so your soulmate is frozenish to.**_

_No, No bloodsucker would ever be my soulmate. I don't know about you but I don't want to know that the one person made for me is like four hundred years old and a vampire._

_**I know you like him so just admit it already because you might never love anyone else like this and this is the first time I've seen you happy since Sam imprinted on Emily and since Dad died.**_

He just made me even more hurt and angry, and wanting that good-looking vampire to try and help me become happy again.

_Just leave me alone, I just want to go for a walk in my human form._

_**Fine, but I know you are just going to go back to the Cullens house and talk to him...**_

and with that I tranform back into my human form, just as my brother was saying I started walking back to the Cullens house to see if he can make me happy.

**

* * *

**

**Tell me what you think Flames are aloud**


	9. AN2

**Sorry I won't be able to update for a while I am going to be at my Cottage, I will think of what to put in the next Chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can after I get back and have worked on it a bit more. Sorry again for not updating in a while.**

**If you have any Ideas for upcoming chapters please review and i will see if I can work what u want into the story.  
**

**-G96**


	10. Want what you can't have

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I was looking out the window, thinking about her and how much I miss her already. I know I shouldn't feel like this but how much pain is in and how she doesn't want me to help her. Like most people say 'you want what you can't have'

"I don't like your reletionship with that werewolf." I turn around and see Alice looking at me upset.

"I don't know what you mean." I said, I don't have a reletionship with her. I just don't want her to be upset anymore.

"You know exactly what I mean. You and her hang out so much, I don't like the way you act around her and I want it to stop." Alice said angry at me, I looked over to see Emmett, Rosalie and Edward looking over here, the looked amused.

"Leave him be." Rose said as she looked at me and then at Alice. I gave her a look that said 'Thank you'.

"How about you and Emmett go to your house in the woods and ruin it." Alice said as she turned her attention to Rose. Rosalie was getting mad, and at the same time protective over me.

"Can't you see what is going on right in front of you. Your going to hurt him by making him choice anyway you have your own little loving wolf." Rose said, it's a good thing I have her on my side and not against me.

"So, what if I have a wolf that loves me, I would never love him back because I will always love Jasper." Alice said as she approched Rosalie, looking/feeling angry. I tried to make them both calm.

"Don't even bother with helping us out." The both said at the same time as they looked at me.

"Jasper, you have a visiter on their way, and you might want to bring some clothes." Edward said as he looked at me. I looked over at Alice, whos eyes went prue black.

"I'm going to go downstairs and wait for my visiter to come." I said as I left the room, not knowing Rose was following. I went downstairs and sat on the couch and waited.

"Edward said to bring her some clothes, you don't want to see her naked already do you?" Rose asked sarcasticly as she walked down the stairs, and sat next to me.

"Why were you protecting me upstairs?" I asked as I looked over at her.

"I don't want to see you hurt, so if you love this mutt I am ok with it as long as you don't get hurt by her, and I don't want to have to hear about it." Rose said as she started to get up but I pulled her back down beside me.

"I won't get hurt, and I don't love her. I want to make sure she stays happy and she isn't in pain anymore." I said as I looked towards the door, waiting.

"People want what they can't have and because of you genes and Alice you can't have her so therefore you want her. Besides, most guys and girls can't be friends without falling for eachother." Rosalie said as she walked away and went back upstairs. I stayed sitting on a couch with the clothes Rosalie got for her beside me, waiting for her to come. I guess they were all right I am falling for her, and falling hard but she doesn't love me back. I walked over the door and opened it up to see her standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We need to go for a walk." I said as I throw her the clothes so she would have something to wear. She got dressed and I walked to the bottom of the stairs and we went out to go on a walk in the woods.


	11. The Walk

As we were walking in the woods, my eyes kept looking over at her and her flowing brown hair.

"Why, did you want me to go on this walk with you?" She said as she stopped and looked at me.

"We need to talk, in private." I said as I turned and looked her in the eyes. I stepped closer to her.

"Talk about what?" She asked as she stepped away from me.

"Talk about us, and how we feel about each other." I said as I stepped closer to her and looked down at her.

"I have nothing, to say to you." She said as she looked away from me.

"I have alot, to say to you. First, I am starting to care for you. Second, I know your starting to feel the same way as me. Third, I don't care if your a werewolf, and I'm a vampire I want you more then I can say." I said as I turned her face to look at me. She just looked at me, with her brown eyes that started to make my heart melt.

"Your right." She said as she stepped closer to me this time. I leaned down towards her and captured her lips with mine, she was shocked at first but started to kiss me back.

"Your so right, you have no relationship with her." We both heard as we parted and looked to see Alice standing there, looking hurt.

"Alice, We need to talk." I said as I left Leah and grabbed Alice and walked off in the other direction.

* * *

**So it is so short, I just wanted to update.**

**Please Review, I have to school so it might be awhile till my next update, if their is anything you want me to add just tell me in a review**


	12. The Breakup

We were walking though the woods, and I justed looked at the ground trying to avoid her. I mean she walked in on me kissing another girl, who I am starting to love more then her.

"You lied to me, you said you had no reletionship with her, and then next thing I know I see the two of you make-out. We did you lie to me?" She asked as she looked at me with watery eyes, I could tell I hurt her.

"I think we need to take a break." I said softly I know she heard me because she tighted up on me and seemed more upset.

"Why did you kiss her, and why did you lie to me?" She asked as she looked me straight in the eyes, how am I surrpose to tell her the truth now knowing that I hurt her. "ANSWER MY QUESTIONS." She screamed at me.

"I don't know, all I know is I love her, and I don't care if she loves me back. I am sorry for lieing to you Alice, I didn't have a reletionship with her at the time, it was just a spur of the momment thing. I am sorry for hurting you and I will always Love you." I said as I started to walk about but she turned me around.

"If you really loved me you would have dumped me before kissing that mutt, and wouldn't have lied to me." She did have a point, what I did hurt someone I love.

"I am sorry, I love the two of you equally, and it is hard for me to chose one of you guys." I said as I started to walk away.

"I hope your happy with your choice because when she dies and you come crawling back to me, I am not going to take you back." That was the last thing I heard from her as approched Leah.

**I don't own Twilight if I did Leah and Jasper would always be together, and don't mind the spelling mistakes. I might be a while till I update again, I will try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
